The Princess n' The Witch
by Noviembre de 1997
Summary: Y es que, es, y será siempre, su princesa de cuento de hadas, con su cabello color fantasía y sus ojos brillantes que juran hacerla arder hasta sus cenizas.


**Nota de Autora:** ¿Alguien dijo crack? ¡Yo traigo crack! Aunque si tengo que ser sincera para mi corazoncito esto es canon(?) En fin, disfruten de la lectura y esas cositas~ _  
_

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Othaka-sensei.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Titulo:** The Princess n' The Witch.

.

 **Resumen:** Y es que, es, y será siempre, su princesa de cuento de hadas, con su cabello color fantasía y sus ojos brillantes que juran hacerla arder hasta sus cenizas.

 **.**

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, muerte de un personaje.

.

 **Personajes:** Dunya Musta'sim, Yamuraiha.

.

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy, muy lejano, más allá de la imaginación de los hombres de Occidente, existía una pequeña bruja de cabello azul. La niña era llamado genio, un prodigio. Y la pequeña bruja estaba enamorada de la princesa del Reino._

 _La princesa era hermosa, tan hermosa que la pequeña bruja podía pasar horas mirándola sin cansarse. La princesa siempre estaba acompañada de su leal caballero, por eso la pequeña bruja no se atrevía a acercársele._

 _Sin embargo, un día, el padre de la pequeña bruja encabezo una rebelión en el reino. Todos los nobles murieron. Empalados, decapitados. Sus cuerpos expuestos ante el mundo como castigo por su cruel tiranía hacia los magos._

 _Reyes, reinas, duques y marquesas, todos murieron aquel fatídico día. El Reino de Musta'sim ardió entre las llamas de la ira y el odio de los marginados y sometidos. Aquel día, nació el país de Magnostadt de las cenizas de un reino corrupto._

 _Aquel día, la pequeña bruja, perdió para siempre a su amada princesa._

La primera vez que la vio, a Yamuraiha le costaba creerlo. _La princesa Dunya Musta'sim ha muerto_ , resonaba aquella voz en su cabeza, aquel grito victorioso que aun a día de hoy estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria luego de que la última semilla de aquel linaje corrupto había sido borrada de la faz de la Tierra. Y Yamuraiha había llorado, había llorado como cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho.

Si hubiese quedado alguien vivo para llorar a la princesa perdida.

Sin embargo, había pasado muchas horas observando a la princesa, por eso no tardo en reconocerla, en saber que se trataba de ella. Su princesa. Oh, su amada princesa estaba viva.

Por eso se inclinó ante ella, con su rodilla en contacto con suelo y su cabeza tocando el suelo, sin alzar la mirada. Aunque ella – _la pequeña bruja del cuento de hadas que acabo en Guerra_ – ahora servía a otro Rey, se inclinó ante la princesa. Aunque había sido su padre quien había dejado sin reino ni familia a la otra mujer, se inclinó ante la princesa. Aunque sabía, sin necesidad de alzar la mirada, que la otra la miraba con desdén y el odio más ardiente, se inclinó ante la princesa.

Su princesa. Oh, su amada princesa estaba viva. Y la odiaba.

Yamuraiha era llamada genio. Era un prodigio en la magia, algunos habían llegado a comparar su poder con el de un Magi. Era inteligente, astuta y aplicada. La protección de Sindria recaía sobre ella y era una carga que llevaba con orgullo, haciéndole frente a sus enemigos con la frente en alto.

Sin embargo, ni ella ni Aladdin – _el cuarto Magi, aquel que poseía la Sabiduría de Solomón_ – eran capaces de encontrar una manera de evitar el destino inevitable.

Su princesa. Oh, su amada princesa estaba viva. Pero pronto moriría.

Yamuraiha era egoísta, por eso, en más de una ocasión deseo maldecir su destino, para que así sus rukhs negros acompañaran a los de su amada princesa cuando la muerte llegara a ellas.

Todas las noches se colaba en su habitación, velando por su sueño, aterrada a la idea de que la mujer muriera sola. No era justo, se decía, nadie debe morir solo. Estaba segura que Ja'far lo sabía –Ja'far siempre lo sabía todo–, pero se limitaba a mirarla con ojos indulgentes. _Siempre era mejor ella que Sinbad._

Y en la noche moribunda, cuando las estrellas ya no brillaban. Dunya Musta'sim había muerto.

– Te perdono. – había mascullado con el que sería su último aliento.

Yamuraiha no pudo evitar responder con un 'te amo'.

* * *

Triste, sin mucho sentido y cortito, como yo(?)


End file.
